Alexei D.
How Alexei D. joined the Tourney Alexei is the commandant (the highest-ranking officer) of the Imperial Knights. However, he is secretly maneuvering events throughout the story to his own ends. He was in fact behind most of the events. He desires control of the Imperial Throne and world domination; however, his actions accidentally bring about a threat to the entire world. Alexei is mortally wounded by Yuri after releasing the Adephagos (an apocalypse-like force) at Zaude, before death he reflects that perhaps he "was the greatest fool of all" before he is crushed by the malfunctioning blasita. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Alexei holds his sword sideways. After the announcer calls his name Alexei Dinoia does a hard sword slash to the left, then twirls and does an upper slash as the camera zooms saying "This world will be reborn, do NOT interfere." Special Moves Radiant Dragon (Neutral) Alexei D. thrusts his sword and shoots a powerful beam of light with two smaller accompanying beams spiraling around it. Guardian Frost (Side) Alexei D. spins with the edge of his sword near the ground, creating a circle around himself. He then thrusts his sword down, and icicles arise in a circle, attacking the enemy. The attack has the possibility of healing Alexei and his team members. Grave Worm (Up) Alexei thrusts his sword into the ground, causing a dragon's spirit to charge upwards from under the target's feet. In midair, he flies into the air accompanying his dragon spirit. Apocalypse Toll (Down) Alexei D. rears and slashes the opponent in a large crescent arc of red, orange, and yellow energy. The move is of the Fire element, and if the enemy fails to guard the attack, they are marked with a glyph that explodes after a few seconds and inflicts the "Weak" status ailment. Holy Rain (Hyper Smash) Alexei announcer "O holy water, rain down your power on us!" and causes rain of light to fall upon the enemy. Brilliant Cataclysm (Final Smash) Alexei transforms his sword into a shichishito, says "Fly, O holy sword!" then hurls it across the battlefield at his target. The sword then reappears and hits the same target again from a different direction. Finally, the shichishito stabs the center of the field from above, causing a large eruption of light to damage the opponent. Victory Animations #Alexei D. changes his sword into its shichishito form and says "You're a fool to cross swords with me..." #Alexei D. charges his sword with sparkling energy and says "You are foolish to rebel against your destiny!" #Alexei makes his sword fly and says "Now do you understand what my new world looks like?" On-Screen Appearance Alexei Dinoia cuts through a statue and says "You will be the sacrifice for the new world's dawn. COME!" Trivia *Alexei Dinoia's rival is the female panda representing the Whtie Tiger, Jing. *Alexei Dinoia shares his English voice actor with Jacob, Sankuro Yorozu, X Drake, Albert Wesker, Yoshitsugu Otani, Raven and Snake Baron. *Alexei Dinoia shares his Japanese voice actor with Kotal Kahn, Asuma Sarutobi, Nobunaga Oda, Dais, James Bond, Vaclav Bolud, Himuro Gemma, McCree, Cleveland Brown, Jacob, Akisame Koetsuji, Malefor, Arlong, Jeong Jeong, Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach and Donovan Baine. *Alexei Dinoia shares his French voice actor with Kizaru, Lee Everett, John "Soap" MacTavish, Mahiru and Captain Ginyu. *Alexei Dinoia shares his German voice actor with Toki Fujiwara and Lord Raptor. *Alexei Dinoia shares his Arabic voice actor with Cancer Deathmask, Zoda, Kisame Hoshigaki, Leo Whitefang, Shinobu Sensui, Shun Di, Jedah Dohma and Testament. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters